


rain of sakura

by clarii, WinterBlossoms



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, in a way that indicates rain, light red petals falling at the rate, of 5 centimetres per second, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarii/pseuds/clarii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBlossoms/pseuds/WinterBlossoms
Summary: Sakura will not forget Kallen.





	rain of sakura

The cherry blossoms fall softly.

Was it really only a few weeks ago that Kallen was still here with her?  
_Kallen. Oh, Kallen, I’m so sorry._

She appears in Sakura’s dreams, pale hands reaching out for hers, cerulean blue eyes wide and scared.

 

Despite all of the happy moments they spent together, Sakura was still the one who killed her.

 

_Kallen laughs softly, her silver hair dancing in the warm evening breeze. Sakura grips the girl’s hands, lilac eyes pools of infinite happiness. It wasn’t their intention to stay there as late as they did, it just… happened. They watch the sun sink down into the horizon, skies reflecting hues of cream and pink. Twilight dwindles and bleeds into the night, stars speckling the endless expanse of sky. In the glowing moonlight, Kallen’s hair glows softly—it really is beautiful, Sakura thinks. She can feel her heart pounding._

* * *

 

_“Sakura!”_

_The priestess turns around. “Kallen? Why are you here?”_

_“What are you doing? It’s too dangerous for you!”_   


_Sakura unsheathes her sword to block another hit. “Kallen, leave!”_ _  
_ _“No! You’re going to get hurt!”_

_The blade flashes silver as Sakura swings, severing one of the Honkai beast’s limbs._

_“Sakura! Look out!”_ _  
_ _She turns around a second too late. The beast snarls, ready to strike, until-_

 _Gunshots rang out and the beast falls._ _  
__  
_ _Kallen sighs and brushes Sakura’s hair out of her eyes, and the priestess tries not to blush at the contact. “Don’t be so reckless. From now on, we fight_ ** _together._** ”

* * *

 

_“Onigiri?” Kallen’s eyes seemed to light up at the word, grabbing Sakura’s hand with some desperate urge. “Is it done yet? Please tell me it’s done!”_

_Sakura nods, heading back into her kitchen to return a few seconds later with a plate of onigiri. “Dig in Kallen!”_

_Kallen grabs one of them and bites it, a spring of flavour bursting onto her tongue. ‘Wis ish berry gwod ”_

_The pink haired girl lets out a small laugh, “I’ll make them for you again someday.”_

_With a quick swallow, Kallen nods brightly. “I want you to make them for me every day!”_

 

* * *

 

 _“I want to stay with you forever,” Kallen whispers one night when their fingers brush and intertwine._ _  
_ _Sakura flushes, face dusted with pink. “Me too. I love you.”_

_Neither of them knew Kallen’s inevitable fate._

* * *

_  
_ _The stars rain down the sky, falling from the heavens and casting an emitting glow on the night. Sakura prays, clasping her hands together and screaming her wishes silently at the sky._

_“Sakura, what did you wish for?” Kallen asks a heartbeat later. Sakura opens one eye and smiles warmly at her companion._

_“If I told you, it wouldn’t come true, would it? So it’s for me to know and you to find out!”_

_“Then you’ll have to find out my wish too!”_

 

* * *

 

It’s only after Kallen dies that Sakura finds out what her wish is.

‘Sakura, I wish to be with you forever and ever and ever.’


End file.
